


wrecked my whole world when you came (hit me like a hurricane)

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: Collection of drabbles, oneshots, and prompts; all Jeff and Annie.(01) tongue-tied





	wrecked my whole world when you came (hit me like a hurricane)

[ **prompt** ] tongue-tied

* * *

Watching as Annie stood in his kitchen making coffee, in nothing but one of his shirts that was so big on her tiny frame that it fell off one shoulder, had Jeff so in awe of her that he was tongue-tied. And it made absolutely _no sense_! He had six long years of admiring her beauty while outwardly remaining unaffected, a sarcastic quip ready to throw, and speedily changing of the subject.

So why did his tongue feel like it was glued to his mouth now?

Sure it was their first morning after together, but they’d been a couple almost a month now. Letting her go wasn’t so easy once Annie returned from the internship. Jeff had never lied to himself about being a sucker for those Disney eyes.

“Jeff?” she asked, and said Disney were eyes wide with concern as she tilted her head. “I asked if you wanted coffee, but you’ve been just standing there. Are you OK?”

“Yeah,” he breathed unlike himself, but unable to help it. Standing in the morning sun, messy brown hair over one shoulder, no makeup, and in his grey shirt, Jeff didn’t think he could recall a time she looked more beautiful.

“Yeah?” Annie repeated in question. Only smiling brightly at his nod. Then asked brightly, “Well, how about that coffee?”

He couldn’t resist walking over to her in three long strides and holding her arms as he buried his nose in her hair, smirking when he felt her shiver.

Slowly Jeff bent his head until his mouth was right at her ear. “What if I wanted something better than coffee?” he drawled, lips lightly brushing that ear.

“Jeff!” squeaked Annie sounding scandalized as she slapped his chest. But when he pulled back he could see her blue eyes had darkened a shade. “After coffee, you can ask for whatever you want.”

Jeff was left standing there, smirk turning to open-mouth surprise, as the little minx turned and swayed her hips while pouring a mug of coffee. Huffing a chuckle while shaking his head, Jeff could only hope that Annie would always keep him on his toes.


End file.
